1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise equipment, and more particularly to an abdominal exercise equipment which is capable of softening the muscles and fat, and speeding up fat loss by producing vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an exercise equipment which is an abdominal wheel 10 comprises a wheel body 11 and two handles 12 extending in the axial direction Y at both sides of the wheel body 11. The exerciser grips the handles 12 with two hands to roll out the abdominal wheel 10 on the ground and then pulls it back without the body touching the ground. Rolling the abdominal wheel 10 requires strong abdominal muscles.
It is to be noted that the abdominal wheel 10 only has the single wheel body 11 with limited width, therefore, it is difficult for an exerciser with weak abdominal muscles to keep balance when doing workout with the abdominal wheel 10, and the exerciser may get hurt when loosing balance.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.